This invention relates generally to the application of a three point hitch, or related type hitch, to a tractor, and more specifically pertaining to the interconnection of a three point hitch to its tractor, and an implement, while combined with an improved structural reinforcement for the hitch, providing very stable and secure interconnection of any implement to its tractor for sustained usage.
There are a variety of means and apparatuses for securement of hitches to tractors, most of them incorporate what is commonly known as the three point hitch form of connection, and in certain instances, such hitch connecting means may be mounted to the front end of a tractor so as to provide just that, a front end attachment for securement of various implements to such machinery. In these particular instances, the tractor mounting implement, through its hitch, may function for additional purposes other than those as customarily used in conjunction with the tractor, and in these instances, additional implements may be secured to the tractor and for usage for hay bale handling, for spreading fertilizer and seed, convert the tractor into a dozer, provide a cultivator, for snow blowing, pulling vegetables, such as beans and the like, and to act as a pushing device for facilitating the usage of tillage equipment. In addition, utilizing a front end hitch allows the tractor to be used for chemical applications, in the agricultural field, allowing the usage of front mounted sprayers.
Examples of the type of front-end hitches that are available in the art may be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,623 to Orthman. The subject matter of this hitch, as disclosed, is very similar and related to the type of front-end hitches that are customarily used in the art, and which normally incorporate a pair of lift arms, pivotally mounted to their side frames, and incorporate upper arm structure that secure hydraulic cylinders for providing lift to the arms during their manipulation while attached to any implement, or for shifting of the implement itself during application. But, one of the drawbacks of the available type of hitches is the method in which they are mounted to their tractor, since most of such mountings include and require the bolting of the three point hitch thereto, which is time consuming, and through loosening or fracturing of such bolted connections, the likelihood of failure does exist, particularly during those most dangerous times when the hitch, and its implement, are subjected to heaviest dynamic loading such as occurs during road speed transport. If the bolts should come loose or fail, a loss of the hitch and its implement can occur, and the results can be deadly. In addition, there are some problems with the prior art type of hitches in their methods and means for attachment of the various implements thereto. These earlier devices require a perfect alignment of the draw pin on the implement with the hole of the ball on the ends of the lift arms, before interconnecton can be made between the two components.
Other type of hitch connecting mechanisms, for use with a tractor, and some of which incorporate a front end mounted hitch, are shown in the earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,781 to Rogler, and 3,255,828 to Abbott. The patent to Markwardt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,878, shows the attachment of a plow means to the front of a vehicle, such as a tractor, truck, or the like. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,181 to Old, shows a tractor implement hitch that likewise connects an implement to the forward end of a tractor. Other United States patents in this related art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,443, 4,194,756, 3,529,852, 3,387,862, 3,704,534, 2,749,823, and 3,910,355. Various foreign patents or publications are available in this art, and one is a three point linkage connection for an implement to a tractor as shown in the British patent No. 1,500,179. In addition, the French patent No. 2,475,347, shows a quick action front tractor implement hitch, which appears to have some form of cradle mounting means provided at the front ends of its arms.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide connecting means structured into a three point or related hitch and which facilitates the mounting of the hitch to its tractor, and likewise simplifies the method and structure required for fastening of the implement thereto.
An object of this invention is to provide a means and method for securement of a tractor hitch to the front end of the tractor, through the application of a pair of side plates extending for some distance along the frontal side of the tractor so as to assure a more permanent and stable installation of any hitch thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tractor hitch, in conjunction with cradle disposing side plates, which stabily and easily support the hitch during its installation, and prevents the likelihood of its unauthorized or untimely loosening.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tractor hitch, and its securement through side plates to the front end of a tractor, and which incorporates fastening means that provide for a more permanent securement of the hitch to its tractor.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tractor hitch, incorporating a stabilizing plate, which usually extends the full distance between the lift arms for the hitch and in this manner provides a substantially structurally reinforced hitch for use in the holding of a variety of implements to the tractor.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a reinforcing means in the form of a stabilizer plate that substantially and structurally reinforces the lift arms for the heavy load and implement conveying hitch.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide clamp means, generally functioning as claw means, and which effectively and without personal participation can easily clamp onto an implement, and lock it into position without further manipulation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide cam means used in conjunction with clamp means and effectively can hold the dog of the clamps into an opened position so as to assure and facilitate the release of the implement from the hitch during a disengagement.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawing.